Rip in the Sky
by skydancing dragon
Summary: Pit regularly gets himself into irritating situations, but this time, Fate has outdone itself, sending him into another universe. But it's quite all right, problems are completely normal for him. Rated T for blood and violence. Set in the Deathly Hallows. No pairings.
1. I

Kicking as fast as his legs would allow him, Kirby dealt a few blows to his temporary enemy, who was promptly blasted up, only to begin charging for an attack while he fell. Kirby tried to dodge the oncoming move, but failed and was launched to the edge of the stadium by the strong knife thrusts. He skidded to a stop and quickly ran toward the center, eyes focused on the heart container floating gently down in the middle. His opponent aimed one of his projectiles at him, but Kirby crouched down and watched the arrow fly over his head, Kirby himself skidding into the heart container and recovering instantly.

As Kirby jumped up again, trying to land on his opponent and perform his stone attack, the air suddenly tightened, making it slightly harder to breathe. The audience was still cheering, oblivious to the unusual decrease in the oxygen supply.

In a flash, the small pink puffball stopped his attack on Pit, the angel slightly disconcerted at the sudden end of his attack. Pit stood up, glancing around at the area until a shadowy hole appeared in the sky. Something was wrong. Very_, very _wrong.

That would be the biggest understatement of the century.

Large, shadowy creatures descended down in a lazy spiral, their cold aura spreading toward all corners of the stadium. Their wispy clothing billowed imposingly in waves around them, dark hoods covering their tall figures. Gliding forward smoothly, the creatures slowly advanced, radiating a despondent, threatening sensation.

Pit dimly made out several familiar voices yelling simultaneously in a variety of pessimistic emotions, if he sugarcoated the situation. Turning along with Kirby, Pit spotted Link, Zelda, Luigi, and Mario hurrying toward them. Several tiny figures were outside of the mansion, Pit vaguely recognizing Mr. Game-and-Watch's flat shape and Peach's pink dress, whose hands were adorned with a suspicious circular metal object. Lucario, eyes shut in concentration and glowing faintly with energy, opened his slanted red eyes and leaped off the point of his spire, readying a large, pulsating aura sphere.

The crowd was screaming in terror, but their cries were soon drowned out by a feeling of dense hopelessness. All happiness disappeared, fear replacing it as people began dropping like flies. A few of the creatures were closing in on them, seemingly effortlessly tearing out the faith in the once-enthusiastic audience.

Pit shook off the terrifying feeling and tried to recall his bow, which had mysteriously vanished as soon as the _things _appeared. Golden rings encircled his arm before the bow appeared in his hand, Pit immediately nocking an arrow of light energy. His eyes narrowed in focus, hands adjusting their grip to get a better aim at the creatures.

Many of the Smashers were recovering from the shock, blasts of magic and the whistling of blades puncturing the still air. The battle fluctuated wildly in favor of either side for a while before the creatures finally made any move. And suddenly the world was flashing between icy, mute black-and-white, and deafening, colorful scenes of panic.

The angel released his arrows in rapid-fire, taking down five creatures. They were knocked back into the portal, some of the density lifting from the arena as soon as they were gone. Taking a moment to look around, Pit spotted Link and Zelda, who were taking turns attacking, Link slashing at the creatures while Zelda released searing bursts of flame, occasionally shifting to Sheik, who would fire needles. Kirby, Meta Knight, and Yoshi had teamed up, creating a blur of nearly impossible-to-follow movement in a timed sequence of kicks, cuts, and rolling. Ike and Marth had appeared from the crowd and were either slicing at the creatures' ghostly heads or spinning their swords to form a shield. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were nowhere to be seen, although Pit suspected that they were protecting the crowd due to the occasional frying pan and fireballs appearing from the screaming people.

Pit assumed that the rest of the Smashers were in a different place, and hoped that none of them had succumbed to the creatures' attacks, because Pit could feel souls being ripped out of their respective bodies. He cringed as the world flickered black-and-white again, not reverting to color as it once had. But then memories began resurfacing.

They flashed instantly through his mind, the worst being his Goddess's words, even if he knew that she had not been herself when she had spoken. 'I don't need you anymore. We're no longer friends' began replaying over and over in a stream of never-ending agony. He tried to block out the memories, but nothing worked. Each recollection struck his heart until he could no longer bear the deep mental pain.

He dropped to the ground, releasing his bow in favor of clutching his head. His vision seemed disoriented, the scene in front of his eyes dizzyingly spiraling all over the place. The creatures surged around him, a few Smashers running over and trying to hack, kick, or blast the things out of the way. Red was the first to break through, Squirtle spinning rapidly around him.

"Pit!" He called, but the angel couldn't hear anything anymore. The world failed to regain its normally superior vivacity, turning black-completely black. The Smashers that had been trying to get through the wall dropped similarly and the last thing they saw was the rip in the sky.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first, but short, chapter. Pokemon Trainer will be called Red here while Dark Pit will be called Kuro. Many thanks to Paradigm of Writing, who acted as my beta for this chapter. Just a notice: I do not update very often due to school. **

**Also, I have a poll up on my profile. Could you lovely people vote for the characters listed? ^_^ R&amp;R!**


	2. II

**Surprisingly, I found time to write, although I was a bit disappointed that this story received only 35 views...oh well. You have to work for results, right? :) Now, without further ado, Chapter Two of Rip in the Sky.**

The first thing he felt was ribbons of cold. They danced and twirled, attacking his body as he descended through the darkness of the creatures. Through the place where they had come from.

He stayed in that area for several minutes before a cold chill began traveling through his bones. He didn't know how, but he felt as if all of his knowledge and memories were jumbling themselves around in his head, as if some large dark hand had ripped his soul out. That should not have been able to happen! He was an angel, so technically, he _was_ a soul…

Pit managed to hold on to the memories of Palutena **(1)**, Pittoo **(2)**, and Red, but the rest was slipping away, farther into the void. A harsh tugging feeling was ripping at his figure, and Pit instinctively wrapped his wings around himself, blocking the stinging jabs. As soon as the pain let up for a second, Pit blindly whirled around, aimed for a hazy spot that appeared to be light, and folded his wings to dive into the area.

Everything cleared, and he tasted fresh air, the cold vanishing instantly. He felt the sunshine warming his body.

Then there was the familiar sensation of falling through the air. A deep laceration on his arm that he hadn't noticed before burned as he plummeted downwards, mind dimly registering the pretty white clouds whooshing by. Within a matter of moments he was drenched, Pit automatically shaking his wings to clear the droplets and wincing when a few landed on the open wound.

He opened his eyes a split second before the trees loomed into view. He managed to extend his smaller-than-average wings, gliding toward the ground. The angel valiantly ignored the painful ache resting on his arm, although it was not the easiest thing to light blue eyes widened, darting around rapidly in a useless gesture to slow his flight.

_CRASH!_

The angel smashed into the shrubbery at full force, wings instantly becoming stuck inside the small, tightly knit web; fortunately, it was not a very pointy breed of bush. He lay there for a while, dirtied wings tangled in the bushes, mind taking in the slight shock of the event. The impact had created more bruises on his body, light purple blossoming on his thigh. As he had thought many times before, he dazedly wished he didn't need to wear a toga all the time. The cloth hardly acted as good armor, unlike some of the other Smashers' clothing.

After recovering from his previous disoriented being (and picking himself up), he scrutinized the surroundings. The trees around him were very close to each other, and looked quite old; when he looked a little closer through them, there was a faintly flickering castle. It disoriented him, but he knew that he could not head into the castle for help when he was, to the humans' eyes, a creature either to be worshipped or to be shot down. And he couldn't risk the latter.

He collapsed on the forest floor again, breathing hard, trying only to recuperate. Pit hoped fervently that nothing and no one would find him there. Doubtless there were creatures in the forest-probably with noses craving for blood-but he wanted enough time to rest, to regain his strength. Evidently that brief moment earlier in the bushes hadn't helped at all.

He stayed there for a few more moments until he managed to gain enough energy for his senses to come back. The forest's fresh smell was overshadowed by the heavy, salty tang of his lifeblood, which had apparently seeped through his makeshift bandages. He _had_ temporarily staunched the blood flow with a few fallen feathers, but they were already blood red and wouldn't last long. Pit felt a little selfish for only worrying about himself, although it was probably the right thing to do in this situation.

Only then did he remember the mess that had occurred in the mansion that Master Hand had created for them specifically to fight. The captain glanced up at the sky, noting the small black tear that was still fading away, and experienced a small pang of worry.

_Goddess, I hope Skyworld didn't split apart from that tear the creatures came from…_

His home was up in the clouds and was also, unfortunately, the closest area populated with souls, which was presumably what the creatures had been devouring. Even if the rip in the sky was too high up to really _rupture_ Skyworld, or was incapable of touching heaven, the creatures would still have descended upon the area to raze and terrorize the innocents. Pit hoped fervently that every person there was okay, especially Lady Palutena. He had sworn to protect her; if she had been injured in any way, he would feel pain no one could imagine…not even in their darkest dreams.

Taking a deep breath, he rose, cringing slightly as his wound began to throb harder. The few feathers that he had stuck there had peeled off again, revealing an injury with a steady stream of crimson liquid still flowing out. The once-white plume, now stained dark red, was on the ground. He frowned. He wasn't stupid enough to leave anything on the ground.

_Really, I don't know anything about this place. Half-humans might not be very…welcome here. And I don't want to leave anything that can be tracked to me. _

The winged boy began digging a shallow hole, finishing as fast as he could. Dumping the bloodied feathers into the fissure, he kicked dirt over it, effectively covering the feathers. _Hopefully, there isn't anything around that has a good nose._

Standing up, he began wandering around the forest, bow in hand and all instincts ready. Every step he took was one of pain; every path he took seemed endless. Not to mention that feeling of impending doom that he had been feeling since he had entered this aberrant area. It seemed to be everywhere, although it was not quite as stifling as the darkness that the spectral creatures had emitted. This was obviously somewhere else-whether it was another world or another time period, there was danger here. He knew, although it pained him to admit it, that this place was not anywhere in the mansion or its surroundings. It felt just sort of…_wrong_, like the Primids that had attacked the Smash Mansion along with Tabuu. The atmosphere had radiated destruction the same way it did presently, while the Smash Mansion just felt homely.

_Speaking of the creatures, where could they be? _Pit wondered. His hand unconsciously tightened its grip on his bow. _They traveled through the hole with me…unless…they have a leader? No, that doesn't make sense; they seemed too powerful, too domineering, in their ghostly actions. Why would they need a leader?_

A resounding crack broke the unnatural silence of the woods. Immediately alert, he instinctively tried to fly and was surprised that he floated up so easily. Before he could ponder any more about his newfound ability, the loud crack sounded again and he grabbed a tree limb, hoisted himself up, and hid inside the thick leaves and branches.

A huge man-and he meant _huge_-was striding toward the place where Pit had been earlier, whistling a carefree tune. There were minor bloodstains on the ground where he had cleaned his injuries slightly. He cursed mentally-why hadn't he cleaned it up?

_You wouldn't have had time anyway. _A small voice (that, oddly, reminded him of Pittoo) in his head told him reassuringly, and he gave a weary sigh. The voice was right-he couldn't have done anything to erase them that quickly. Snapping back to attention, he watched conscientiously as the giant human walked around the area in circles, humming happily, before stopping abruptly. He appeared to be staring at the ground. The angel nervously wriggled deeper inside the tree's branches.

The giant stared for a few more seconds before bending over and touching the blood. He examined his finger, and muttered something strange-like…um…_Dis ear isent_…what…_acid_? Pit blinked. Acid? What, exactly, was the definition of weird that these people were used to?

Mumbling more unidentifiable phrases under his breath, the human advanced closer and closer to the base of Pit's tree, tracking the blood carefully while humming a birdlike song. Pit froze. He hoped fervently that the big person was part of the large majority of people who looked anywhere but up.

Unfortunately, fate hated him. The oversized man looked up and his small, bright black eyes followed the tree trunk all the way to the top, finding the white that contrasted brilliantly in the green. The man started slightly in surprise, instantly stopping his humming, but recovered quickly and the look quickly transformed into an expression of worry as the man's gaze located the dark stain on his arm. It was still dripping; the branches were already covered with Pit's lifeblood.

The man turned his head very quickly and scanned the trees. Then, taking out a pink umbrella that much resembled Peach's, he said something and a tiny buzzing noise filled his ears, as well as his eyes instantly finding a small reflective barrier.

_Did he just trap me? _What the man had just done had made Pit significantly more anxious. _What should I do-?_

The giant took a deep breath and yelled loudly. The angel flinched at the amount of noise he was making.

"OI! You over there! Yer hurt-are you alrigh'?"

Pit did not reply, looking around for any escape routes. There didn't seem to be any. Deciding to keep the man talking, he replied, not sure what language this world had. _I learned all the major languages. It's one of those things that everyone has to learn in case we're sent to help the humans or something._

"I'm fine!" He yelled back in Spanish. The man looked confused. He yelled again in Japanese. The man looked even more befuddled. Finally, Pit tried English and the man's face cleared. Pit heaved a sigh of relief.

"I've never seen yeh around here before! Look-" But Pit wasn't listening anymore. The amount of blood he had lost seemed to finally affect him, and the world tipped sideways as he fell. _Again._

He wasn't going to be able to hide his wings if he were falling in plain sight, so he extended them in a small effort to catch the air.

Needless to say, it didn't work. A pair of rough, large hands caught him and gently lowered him onto the ground. So much for dignity.

_No, the only place that hurts here is my pride..._

The world spun again, Pit closing his eyes to try and regain his bearings. After a few minutes of silence, he opened his eyes to see the man gawking at him. He tried to get up and successfully balanced himself on the ground littered with fallen leaves.

"Thanks." He said quietly. The man smiled warmly, but his gaze didn't waver, still fixated on the slightly bloody wings. "It's kind of too bad that I don't know if you're an enemy or not."

"Yer an angel." The giant said, matching Pit's tone. The surroundings suddenly seemed much more silent. Pit sighed. _I get this waaaaaaaaay too often…_

"Yes, I am. If you really aren't opposing me, can you tell me where I am and who you are?" Pit knew that lying was not easy under pressure, although it probably was easier when talking to a stranger. _It's okay. I can detect lies._

Hagrid abruptly had the impression that he was speaking to someone much older than he appeared.

"I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I'm also the gamekeeper at school. Right now, we're here at the Forbidden Forest." The man crinkled his mouth into a forced smile.

Pit didn't understand half of the sentence the man-now christened Hagrid-had uttered. But there was enough information-if the forest was called forbidden, it was a dangerous place. Hagrid was a gamekeeper at a school of magic, which was called Hogwarts. And from the way his mouth looked, the school was probably in some kind of trouble.

_The aura around here…it's going to be that. It must be the trouble. Some kind of strong, dark power is ruling this area._

"Er…what's yer name?" The voice broke Pit out of his brooding thoughts. He blinked.

"Um…what did you say?" said Pit, a little embarrassed that he hadn't been paying attention. Hagrid repeated the question.

"What's yer name?" Pit let out a breath, relieved. That was a question he could answer…still, he had to make sure Hagrid could keep him anonymous.

"Can you please keep anything about me a secret?" Pit asked, his voice taking on a severe tone. Hagrid nodded rapidly. The angel grinned, looking a bit happier than he had when he had originally entered this world.

"My name is Pit Icarus. Nice to meet you!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&amp;R, please!**

**Knight25: Thank you very much for the review! **

**(1) Palutena is Pit's goddess.**

**(2) I will be calling Pittoo/Dark Pit "Kuro" here.**


	3. III

"So," Pit began. "You're the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, a magical school for wizards and whatnot, and it's gradually becoming corrupted by the influence of...?" He trailed off. His new friend obliged, supplying him an answer.

"You-Know-Who." Hagrid finished Pit's unfinished sentence quietly, giving an involuntary shiver. Pit frowned, uncomprehending. _You know who? Do these wizards read minds or something?_ He still was not feeling extremely sure that he could trust Hagrid, especially now that he had sprouted this 'you know who' nonsense. As he hadn't wanted to get backstabbed, he didn't tell Hagrid much about himself at all, instead trying to grasp the ins and outs of this new world by interrogating the man thoroughly without alerting his suspicions. Even though the man's persona in its entirety seemed oblivious, slightly too trusting.

_I have to admit, though, he seemed much more friendly to me after he vanished the blood on my wing and gave me that weird silver hair that stopped the bleeding. I think that I'm beginning to have a little more faith in him, since I normally wouldn't have allowed anyone to use an unknown medicine on me. Still, appearances can be deceiving-or in this case, his personality._

Deep in thought, he didn't realize that he was zoning out until Hagrid poked him. The angel jumped and smiled apologetically at the man.

"Oh…sorry for ignoring you."

Hagrid sighed, reaching up to scratch his head. He tucked a strand of stray hair behind his ear before speaking again.

"S'alright, so…You-Know-Who." He repeated.

Pit frowned, not understanding.

"Sorry, I _don't _know who…" A look of dawning comprehension settled upon Hagrid's bearded face. He tried again, this time much more insistently.

"You-Know-Who!" He enunciated each word clearly, noticeably hoping that the angel would gain an inkling of what he meant.

"What?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" _Why shouldn't someone be named?_

"Who isn't named?"

Hagrid sighed.

"The most evil wizard of all time…us wizards fear him, yeh see, because of a terrible disaster years an' years ago…" A dark look traveled across his face, but it quickly disappeared in favor of a more unreadable expression. The angel could tell that Hagrid was trying hard to cover up his fear and hate for the wizard. However, Pit was unable to stop the following question from tumbling out of his mouth.

"What's his name?" Pit asked curiously. After all of this, he still didn't know what exactly the problem here was. Knowing about the current crisis would very likely help him survive. Even if it was just a name. Names could be awfully insignificant.

"Er…his name…er…" Hagrid gulped for air like a fish and tried to say it, but not one word came out of his mouth. Pit's mouth curved downwards into a tiny scowl unbefitting of his normally happy demeanor.

_So, not _just _a name…_

"Um…do you know how to spell it?" Pit asked timidly. Hagrid shook his head. "Can you try?"

The gamekeeper nodded, and screwed up his face in an effort to spell it.

"Er…V-O-L…D-Y-M-A-R-T?" He spelled, an expectant tremor coming into his voice. The angel smiled. He repeated the name softly.

"So…Vol-D-Mart?"

Hagrid flinched, a shudder traveling down his spine. _Almost like someone just dumped a bucket of cold water on him, _Pit noted.

"DON' SAY THE NAME!" He bellowed. Pit squeaked, slightly terrified at the sudden mood swing, and dove behind the rock on impulse. _Screw my pride. I may have faced things that are bigger, but this guy is a human…a really,_ really_ big human. And humans have made wonderful things and terrible things, and more importantly, I'm too young to die! _Pit cringed when he could almost feel the skeptical aura from all of the humans he'd ever met, never mind where they could possibly be and how he could feel their emotions from many, many light years away.

_...fine, I'm actually 506 approaching 507 next month. But I've still got the mentality of a fourteen-year-old!_

Upon witnessing the scene, Hagrid's voice softened, but a tone of deep hate and distress entered his voice, more prominent than ever. "Sorry for scarin' yeh, but you came at a bad time…You-Know-Who's rising, and it's like no one can stop him. He's even got Snape, that greasy-haired traitor-" Hagrid said, scowling. He seemed to deeply loathe this 'Snape' person.

"-who's obviously gonna get the headmaster post, thanks to his Death Eater lackeys. Even if I've got to go to a supposedly fair voting panel for the position of headmaster..."

Hagrid looked at his watch absentmindedly and yelped. Pit jumped again in surprise.

"Merlin's pants! It's nearly time! I need to go…don' worry, I'll keep yeh a secret. An' here, take this note-" Hagrid took out a piece of paper hurriedly and jabbed a few times at it with his umbrella. He then dug through his pockets and extracted a tiny, disgruntled-looking owl."-an' the owl, jus' give it the note and it'll bring me the letter. See yeh!" He waved, dispelled the barrier with a hassled wave of his parasol, and disappeared with a small _crack!_. The owl remained, flying around in circles until it settled on Pit's head, talons scratching at Pit's scalp in irritation. Its scruffy feathers were long enough to tickle the angel's forehead.

Pit stared after the spot where Hagrid had been, speechless. _This is magic? I mean, I've seen barriers…my Mirror Shield's pretty much a good example…but what? Just disappearing into thin air? Well, I suppose Zelda could do that-but her teleportation spell doesn't make her DISAPPEAR. She just reappears somewhere a bit farther away, but still in sight. Or maybe that's just because it's in Smash Mansion. I don't know if in her world she would do magic differently._

The owl, affronted by the amount of attention he was receiving from Pit, screeched indignantly. Pit looked up, and the bird fell over. In the air, it righted itself, and landed on a higher branch. The owl's head swiveled around in its socket, yellow eyes fiercely boring holes into Pit's blue ones. He gulped and stared back in apprehension.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly to the owl. The owl seemed to laugh, its beak twitching quickly as it deliberately turned in an act of defiance. He could just hear Pittoo snickering at him for talking to an animal that most likely didn't understand him.

"Pittoo." He mumbled under his breath, and took out Hagrid's note.

Several thousand light-years away, Kuro, in the middle of shouting at Centurions, sneezed.

"I have the feeling that someone just mentioned me…" He muttered. Raising his voice, he shouted at a random Centurion. "You! Get me a box of tissues!" **(1)**

The angel unfolded the small, yellowish note, which had hastily scribbled writing on it. He scrutinized it carefully before reading it.

_It's easier to blend if you get robes. It's wizards' wear. You see someone called Harry? He has black hair, green eyes, wears glasses, scar on head._ **(2)**

There was a small, slightly dull pencil taped on the letter. Pit ripped it off, the paper tearing on the surface.

The angel wrote a few quick sentences with the pencil:

_No, I haven't. But if I see him, I'll try and contact you. Thanks for the help, Hagrid. Good luck._

He re-taped the pencil back onto the paper clumsily, and the tiny owl immediately tugged it out of his hands (viciously, he might add) and flew away, the paper tearing a little in the process. Pit raised his hand in a feeble _come back! _gesture, but he merely looked stupid for a few seconds before he helplessly lowered his hand back to his side.

_These owls are sure keen on their job, huh…either that or they hate me. _

Laughing, he fondly remembered the time when Pittoo (or Kuro, as the other always insisted) had teased him about how all animals hated him because he'd defeated Twinbellows before, which always took the form of a doglike beast. Pit had retorted by telling Kuro that he was his look-alike, and so the animals would come after both of them.

Kuro had only shaken his head and turned away, muttering obscenities under his breath. At the time, Pit had gloated about his amazing victory, choosing to ignore the fact that Kuro had won more arguments than he had in total.

Pit sighed wearily. He felt slightly down just thinking about his darker twin, but he had to be optimistic. Still…

He missed them all so _much..._missed them so terribly that he was pretty sure he would be developing insomnia. His other half…his goddess…his best friend…his good comrade.

Immediately realizing that he had just broken his own promise, Pit whacked himself on the face. The new pain in his face woke him up to reality, and that he could not afford to feel negatively during a journey in a world he barely knew about. Hagrid may have been an exception, but every world had its evils.

He did, however, regret the fact that he had caused _yet another injury _to himself even though he was already quite in need of a capable healer. He doubted that anyone as nice as Hagrid would be so easy to come across in the future. The glaringly evident fact was that they would probably get scared, think that they were going to die, and try to kill him because he was obviously some new creepy creature and had to be eliminated so that his body parts could be examined.

_Okay…that was…kind of overkill. But it is probable. Kind of._

Sighing, Pit rose up from the rock and flew up into the trees. There, he began leaping from branch to branch, still not completely used to his newfound ability to fly for indefinite periods of time when back in his world, he was only able to fly when Palutena helped him with the Power of Flight.

It was a vast improvement from his previous five-minute limit, because now, he could presumably fly as long as he wanted and as high as he deemed fit depending on his energy reserves at the moment. Good things never happened to him without meaning, though, so he wondered if his unlimited flight was going to be mandatory during his (hopefully) not-too-long visit.

It was also very lucky that there had been someone to guide him in this world, because Pit was pretty sure that if he hadn't, he would have had no goal in mind and therefore would have been captured or killed much more easily. That was really, really good as long as Hagrid didn't tell anyone else. Pit wasn't sure if promises with an angel meant anything in this world, but with any luck, it would guarantee a sealed mouth.

He was frightened, of course, by this vast and dangerous world without his goddess to help him along. Terrified, in fact. Pit had rarely done things without Palutena's guidance, presence, or permission. This journey fell into a category that she couldn't assist him with.

_But what kind of adventurer am I if I can't do something by myself? If I'm here, I have a purpose._

_This crazy quest of mine…I'm sure that it hasn't even started to get interesting yet! It's scary, but…I-I'm not scared. I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'M NOT SCARED. _He repeated to himself, over and over, as if it were some kind of mantra.

His worrying continued until Pit finally realized that he was wasting time.

Snorting to himself at his senseless fear, he leaped onto a new branch, the wind whipping past his face as he traveled faster. He never noticed the four sets of eyes following him silently as he slowly made his way through the dense forest.

**A/N: I didn't really like this…I feel like I rushed the end a lot. **

**On a brighter note, Summer Break will be starting soon for me, so I can write more :)**

**Also, this story will use third person omniscient in later chapters, along with several other SSBB characters depending on the poll results. As always, R&amp;R! Criticism is very much appreciated. Flames will be given to Axel to roast you with.**

**(1) In a few countries, it is believed that the mere mention of someone (aloud) when they don't know about it will cause them to sneeze. **

**(2) Hagrid does not write this way; I made him write in caveman language because he was in a hurry. I don't think anyone could write unnecessary things when they're rushing to an important meeting. Hm, reminds me of the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland :)**

**Replies:**

**Knight25: Thank you!**

**hetaliarose123: It's set in the Deathly Hallows, which is Harry's seventh year. I always thought that the dementors from the Ministry of Magic infiltration chapter must have come from somewhere, so here they are. **

**Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66: Thank you for reviewing!**


	4. IV

"There is an intruder in our midst."

"The stars do not shine. _It_ brings terrible misfortune."

"Bane…this was already written on the path of the planets. Do not blame him."

"What shall we do with it?"

"Wait. Wait for an opportunity, one foreseen by the fates."

And the quiet voices retreated back into the dark undergrowth, the soft sounds of hooves clip-clopping away.

_It's been a while. I think I should be nearly out of this forest. _

Pit stopped at a particularly thick branch, panting faintly while noticing the wild overgrown state of that specific tree. Making sure that his wings hadn't caught on any stray offshoots, Pit carefully wriggled through an empty space, taking extra care not to rip his clothes any further than their current disheveled state. While he was doing this, however, a sharp, loud _crack! _resounded through the forest, breaking the utter silence that had ruled the area since his arrival.

Pit froze for a few moments, glancing around, senses sparked alight with wary. After a few moments of watchful surveying, he continued making his way through the tangled shrubbery, eventually emerging out of the space. Balancing on a branch in the clear, Pit resumed jumping from surface to surface, but much faster. The wind tore at his face, occasionally sending a leaf or two to stick to his body, but Pit didn't care- he was close to his destination.

He could see a dim light now; although it wasn't very bright, he sensed that the trees were thinning. Slowing down, Pit paused at a suitable point and gently flapped his wings, still relatively unused to the fact that he didn't need the Power of Flight anymore, nor the Wings of Pegasus. The latter was even now stored away because his goddess had insisted that it was too old to risk being used again. But now, he could fly without reliance on anything.

Frankly, it felt really nice.

His wings lifted him up several meters, up to the point of the tree, where Pit alighted on the top, folding his wings against his back to lessen the chances of being spotted. Sure enough, there was only a little bit farther until he reached the giant castle-like structure in the east. Well, he was pretty sure that he was traveling from west. Hopefully he was right and not wrong, because if he made a mistake in this world it would likely be fatal.

_Just think if I ask someone for directions and confuse the cardinal directions because they're different here…_

Judging the position of the sun, Pit looked at it critically for several seconds until he couldn't stare at it any longer, lest he go blind. From what he had seen, it was almost dark here in this world, but it had been day in the Smash Mansion. It was a complete twelve hour difference.

Pit shook his head and heaved another huge sigh, spreading his wings and gliding quickly to the edge of the forest, trying his best not to break the silvery cast that Hagrid had made for him. It was helping a lot, as the pain had faded away completely and was now just a dull ache. He silently thanked his newest friend, his feet touching the ground as his wings settled against his back again.

Now that he was actually there, the castle looked huge and very imposing. There were towers and battlements surrounding it, pinnacles of turrets rising up along the sides. It cast a dark shadow over everything, and the angel gazed at it in slight terror and bewilderment. Had he landed in the medieval era? And somehow, the medieval era had people with magical sticks?

_No. Not possible. I guess I could try sneaking in, but if it acts anything like normal castles should, it's going to kill me. _Pit gulped, his body giving an involuntary shudder. His wings trembled and lay flat, a few feathers floating down. Pit snatched them up, crumpled them in an effort to make it heavier, and did his best to make them disappear by throwing them into the nearby lake.

A long, slimy tentacle quickly snatched the feathers and receded back into the dark waters.

Pit stared.

His first instinct was to yell loudly at the 'demon', but he held back the shout, biting his tongue. His confused thoughts whirled in his head, allowing his logic to quickly fly away and self-destruct.

_It's Hades! No, it's the tentacle of doom! No, wait, why am I…no, it's a demon from Medusa's army!_

_What if it's not a mindless monster and can actually think? What if there's…other stuff down there? _

He could still see the tentacle, lazily curling back into itself deep in the lake, feathers in its vicelike grasp. Not daring to breathe, Pit summoned his bow and nocked an arrow, praying to Palutena that the arrow wouldn't draw too much unnecessary attention. Drawing the projectile as far back as it would go, he released, controlling the trajectory with his mind.

It hit the feathers right on target, destroying them, the arrow itself going straight up into the sky. Its energy burned out, the bolt disintegrating easily into little white flashes of light.

As soon as the experience was over, Pit began to hyperventilate madly for a minute or so, still thinking of the terrifying possibilities that came with giant sea monsters like these.

_Okay, Pit, remember your therapy training. Number one, breathe slowly. Number two, hold your breath and count to ten. Slowly. Number three, think of kittens. Cute, white, tumbling kittens. With pink tongues and pretty amber eyes. And no sharp claws._

Pit repeated these exercises until he calmed down enough for his feathers to stop shedding. Allowing himself to relax further, he dismissed his blue-and-gold bow, whom disappeared in a dim flash of light.

He exhaled in relief, once again trudging forward. Pit carefully edged around the lake, making sure to stay in the shadows, wary eyes watching for any other attacks. His arrow had somehow-fortunately- escaped the notice of the monster, which luckily did not show any sign of returning.

His tiptoeing escapade continued until he was on the other side of the lake, a complete 180º turn from where he had been earlier. The angel narrowed his eyes at the large, imposing castle standing before him; he was not quite stupid enough to take his chances and hope that there was no one there.

Pit backtracked slightly until he found a very large tree, where he leapt up the branches until he was at the top. Once he was there, Pit glided toward the noisy area northwest of the castle that was filled with people, presumably wizards from what Hagrid had told him. His newest friend had also advised him to get robes as fast as possible.

Hiding behind a layer of wet clouds, Pit's azure eyes darted around, watching the wizards like a hawk stalking its prey. A while afterwards, he caught sight of a family walking out of a brightly colored shop with flashing socks hanging on the door. They were toting sticks and carrying robes; vivid robes patterned with orange rabbits and violet llamas that caught the glare of the sun and hurt Pit's eyes, causing him to look away. When he looked back, they were gone.

Pit tried to stay optimistic despite his growing concern for the survival of sanity.

_Well, I know where they get robes now! Even if they look…sort of stupid. Scratch that, really stupid. It's okay, looking stupid seems to be the wizards' fashion right now so maybe it'll be okay. Hopefully it'll be okay. _

The infinitesimal, sensible-and most importantly, salvageable-part of his mind whispered to him that he should try to save his own stability first before even reaching out a hand to the incurable mass of magical stick-waving bunny-and-llama-loving weirdoes, seeing that he had just futilely reassured himself thrice.

Pit paid it no matter.

Taking a deep breath, Pit prepared himself for the dive. In order to pull this off without being seen, he knew that he would have to get to the shady group of trees very fast. He would aim for stealing robes for now, and preferably oversized ones that would effectively hide his wings. Since he probably wouldn't be able to do anything hovering in the sky, Pit needed to return to the ground.

As soon as the road was clear, Pit dove straight down without hesitation, his wings folding in on themselves. The strong wind tore at his face, but Pit persisted, eyes open just slightly. Once he was just ten meters above the ground, Pit sharply angled his wings up. Since he had only been following his instincts and had never really done this by himself before, Pit almost crashed into the trunk of a tree. Luckily, he managed to avoid it.

On the downside, he was stuck headfirst in a damp hollow full of rotting leaves. Worst of all, it was filled to the brim with strange, slimy worms.

Pit couldn't help but recoil in disgust. The things were gargantuan, ten inches in length and completely brown. The slimy, slippery surface of their skin rippled in an unpleasant manner as they moved millimeter by millimeter, inching their way underneath Pit's face.

"Oh…my…goddess…!" Pit's voice was muffled by the mass of dirt-colored worms and leaves. The disgust and exasperation in his voice was quite easily seen.

His natural instincts kicked in and Pit's bow appeared in his hand, the angel thrusting it in the ground and propelling his body up into a standing position as fast as he could. The golden rings on his wrist lit up and glowed in the dark, causing Pit to quickly dismiss the bow.

The light faded, and Pit was once again reminded of the awful, unctuous worms by the darkness covering the area. All movement from Pit stopped, the angel freezing in slight fear of stepping into another pit full of worms, even though he now realized that the wound on his arm had reopened a bit. That wasn't the worst of his worries, however.

_That…oh my goddess. Those…those…_

Pit's head dropped.

…_I don't even know what to call them. _

_Whatever._

His clear blue eyes flashed faintly, the angel finally refocusing on his terrible, most dreadful task thus far.

_My mission of priority as of now…is Operation Get-Some-Clothes._

**A/N This. I thought it ended awkwardly, but hopefully this chapter was okay.**

**Thank you for reading! And of course…R&amp;R! **

**Replies:**

**Paradigm of Writing: Aww, I completely agree! xD**

**I wasn't aiming to make Hagrid unlikeable, so if you can tell what's wrong, could you tell me? It might have something to do with that I've never written HP characters until now, though. But that wouldn't affect it very much, considering that this is the first time I'm writing Pit, too…**

**Duly noted. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the review, and thanks for beta-ing for the first three chapters!**


	5. V

**Warnings: There is one swear in this chapter, if you count 'screwed' as a swear.**

Hawk-like eyes stared through the trees, watching the crowds of stick-wielding folk wander around on their shopping business, picking out colorful clothes and socks. This was a good position as any to carry out his plan, and the person in question knew it. From an area like this, it wasn't going to be extremely hard to dart out quickly and return in a matter of seconds. The real set of problems was how he was going to be able to steal with all of these people around, the stares he would arouse with his obviously very noticeable wings, and the large amounts of magic that they all emitted. Even though Pit acted stupid half of the time, he still had hundreds of years of skill, and knew better than to hope that they were such outdated people that they did not have security alarms.

But this was where his video game experience came in.

For a while, the angel merely stood in the trees, brainstorming various ideas from his vast collection of video game events in order to steal one of the terrifically blinding sets of robes that the wizards were wearing. His mind jumped from one idea to the other, but he found that he could not really find a way to do it unless he risked them seeing his wings. Of course, he _could _just act like the fool in Assassin's Creed that apparently thought that throwing money for distraction was a great idea. Pit didn't even want to think about killing someone to divert attention, because reality was clearly not a video game, even if it was currently filled with magical people wielding sticks.

_Maybe I can just convince them that it's my costume for that mortal tradition called Halloween and that I'm trying it out? It might work…might not…_

Frankly, it was a rather stupid idea, seeing as Pit only saw the humans dress up like that once a year, and he doubted that Fate would love him so much that it just happened to be today, especially considering his current luck. Could he pass it off by acting like an escaped patient from an asylum?

_Nah, I'd be yelled at within half a second of walking out…besides, I bet even these weirdos have some kind of hospital, I'd probably get 'sent back'._

_Hmmm...oh! I think I have it!_

A smile began to curve up the young boy's mouth until it was plastered across his entire face, stretching in weird, elongated ways. It went on until Pit realized what he was doing and snapped his mouth shut, doing his best to act like Kuro (who had a permanent scowl). Pit had often wondered how it had gotten that way; no one sane could possibly go by without smiling their entire life! Happiness was the key to…being happy! Even when his twin had rescued him from dying that time by bringing him to the Spring, he had been bearing an indelible glower. In a very useless maneuver to counteract his gloominess, the instant he'd woken up Pit had smiled a hundred-watt smile twenty-four seven.

Needless to say, it didn't work. He hadn't expected it to, but who was he but a person who tried everything (even if it was completely implausible?). _Only frownyfaces like Pittoo don't think outside of the box! He always ignores my luck-based plans and goes around telling people about the 'most logical course of action blah blah blah'. Who doesn't take risks?_

He continued ranting in this manner until he became aware that he was drifting off from the matter at hand. The matter that wasn't possible to get through unless he took the risks that he always did. Really, why had he been vociferating about Kuro anyway- he wasn't_ there _to berate him for taking risks, after all. Straightening up to attention, the angel focused back onto the streets, trying to remember the plan that had taken hold of his mind and then escaped it again all because he had entertained a small personal fit. Sighing at himself, Pit thought hard for a few moments before he began to loosely recall what his mind had come up with some time ago.

Every person that had come across this particular alley, Pit had noticed, was very eccentric, to put it mildly. Hagrid had told him that the robes were supposed to be black, and here they were, shining in all of their glory with extremely bright and happy colors. Pit had jumped to the conclusion that most of those who came here were either shopping for a holiday, wanted to collect clothes, or were just oddities in general. The first and last were the most probable options in this world, where he assumed Christmas existed due to the green-and-red socks that some of them were wearing.

Therefore, Pit had realized that he'd have to pretend his way through using a combination of conclusion one and three. He knew that mortals played a game called Truth or Care, or whatever it was called. It'd always sounded like a kind, nice, and very boring game to play until Pit had gotten a video game that had included sending Wi-Fi signals through heaven to earth to monitor your movements (luckily, it didn't track wings, otherwise_ somebody_ would have gotten in trouble). That had been the first time he had ever played Truth or Dare.

Soon afterwards, Pit had found out that it was Dare, not Care, and suddenly the game became much more interesting, and for lack of a better word, embarrassing. Pit, being the brave soul he was, had chosen Dare almost religiously and it had caused him to become a very frequent target. He'd ended up prank calling someplace called Subway ("Hello, may I have biggest with everything, please? With extra turnips on the side?"), having a brutally painful staring contest with Kuro (who'd gotten unnerved, snapped at him, and eventually shoved him very unceremoniously into a hot spring), dressing in a mortal female's wedding clothes, and saying 'in my shoe' after every sentence for ten minutes while performing a cartwheel. The last one was the worst, mostly because Pit hadn't known how to cartwheel at the time and had gotten very pointed glares sent his way as he, flailing and screaming, crashed into innumerable pieces of expensive furniture.

The point was that Pit could use that game to his advantage. He could easily lie his way past his obstacles by pretending that his evil best friend had forced him to dress in a Halloween costume complete with wings for a dare. Pit really hated to admit it, but in this case the size of his wings helped greatly; he doubted that mortals could make wings as large as those typically found in Skyworld.

Taking a deep breath and making a final prayer to Palutena, Pit stepped outside, immediately rousing staring. Laughing nervously, he walked into the store and began digging through the clothing. Deciding that glittering gray robes were close enough, he shoved them quickly inside his undershirt and walked out of the crowded store, feeling just a slight bit guilty but promising that he'd find the world's currency later and pay them back for it. The label on the robes had read 'BARGAIN-Five Sickles' and Pit had had no idea what it meant. The only thing that he knew about sickles was that they were sharp curved swords. Did this world trade items for weaponry?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice something in his way until he nearly walked into them and they gave a tiny cough. There, standing in front of him, was…a thing…dressed in pink. It had on a pink cardigan, a pink headband, a pink dress, pink high heels and pink jewelry as well as a faded pink ruby ring sitting on its pudgy hands. A large emerald locket with a serpentine _S _engraving was sitting on its chest, and it was holding a lacey pink notebook with a _moving kitten _yawning on the cover. After what seemed to be an eternity, he dimly comprehended what its gender was.

The first distinct thought that crossed Pit's mind was 'Dear Palutena, she's devil spawn' before realizing that he'd judged someone for their appearance and apologized mentally, even though Pit had a bad feeling about her. Really, he could only tell that she was a woman because of the impossible amounts of pink and her dress. She looked so bloated, and so toadlike, that he'd had a hard time distinguishing her gender at all. For a while, he'd thought that she was an extraterrestrial widget.

"_Hem, hem,_" She coughed, folding her arms and sending a vile, syrupy smile at him.

Pit ignored the reflexive urge to puke.

"Um, I'm sorry, ma'am," He began, but was instantly cut off.

"I am the Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Umbridge," She spoke in a soft, fluttery voice, "And I _demand _to know what is going on."

Pit almost jumped; the way she had said it had sent shivers up his spine, and _not _in a good way. It didn't help that he hadn't been expecting such a girlish voice to come out of something that resembled a bloated amphibian. He opened his mouth, but found that no sound could come out of it. He merely looked foolish for a half second before he closed it and focused again on the woman, apparently named Dolores Umbridge.

Her beady eyes remained on his clothing. "I repeat…_what _exactly do you hope to accomplish by dressing in such clothes? It is not anywhere near October."

"Ah, that…" Pit forced a sheepish smile. "My best friend, he's evil, and ever since I accidentally dumped him into a bucket of soap water he's wanted to get back at me, so since I'm kind of unused to stuff like this and since he said that I apparently have a hero complex, he made me wear this for a game we played."

"I…see." The woman coughed again. One of Pit's eyebrows rose, but it fell back down as quickly as it had come as the woman continued speaking. "May I ask, why are you wearing a_ Muggle _costume?"

_Muggle…muggle…I know I can't ask. If I do, my cover is blown and I fail at life. I'll just ignore 'Muggle' and pretend she never said the word. _"Uhhh, I got forced me into this outfit due to a game so that I would feel humiliated. My best friend got the costume...last year, from Pa-uh, my dad, and he never wore it because it was too girly. So today, he gave it to me to embarrass me." Pit ducked down his head in what he hoped could be interpreted as flat-out mortification. Beneath the facade, his teeth were grinding against each other; that had been the singlehandedly most _terrible _lie that he had ever given. Maybe he could chalk it up to having no warning about this whatsoever.

Yes, he had lied before, was that so surprising?

The woman eyed him skeptically and gave a soft, breathy,_ childish_ sigh.

All that Pit could think was that it was terribly unbecoming for her age. Not that she actually cared.

"Are you a Muggle-born?" She asked contemptuously, and by the way she said the word 'Muggle-born' Pit could tell that she wasn't very fond of them, whatever they were. Time for more lying.

"No, but I've studied about them so I know a bit more…" He hoped fervently that schools here were similar to those that he'd heard of around at the mansion; most of them usually studied sciences including stuff about humans. "I mean, it's never too bad to know more, right? Even though I don't like school usually, studying is boring. Of course, my evil best friend begs to differ but that's him being an unexciting old man. But back to the subject! Um, knowledge can both really help you and really hate you. Once, my god-I mean, mother, she wasn't paying attention to her food and she accidentally put too much of her liquid stuff into dinner and the vegetables ended up destroying the entire place, and then everyone had to go and repair it and I ended up having to make dinner instead and everyone was almost poisoned 'cause I'm bad at cooking although I don't really regret it since my best friend got poisoned too-"

"_Hem, hem,_" The woman coughed again, and this time Pit actually smiled - albeit sheepishly. "Uh, sorry, did I talk too much?"

"You certainly did," she muttered under her breath. "And, really, that should have been taken to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, although how that escaped our notice…" The squat woman shook her head condescendingly. "Truly, your mother should have taken that case to the Ministry; she _certainly _did not handle this case accordingly." From the way that this young person that said it, Dolores was sure that the disaster described by him should have been taken to the hands of the Ministry. _Such irresponsible populace should not be left unsupervised, _she thought, and made another note on her clipboard.

After she finished writing, she straightened up in an effort to look official and imposing. It didn't make much of a difference, considering how short and stumpy she was anyway. "I do believe that I have not seen you before," She spoke in her shrill voice. "_What is your name?_"

Pit froze. His mind entered the same state as his body for several seconds before Pit shook his head, smiling at the woman unenthusiastically and innocently asking her to repeat the question in an effort to gain a few more seconds to think the question through.

_My name...I can't give her my name. That's the worst thing I could do. Especially my last name. I need a common last name..._

She was looking at him expectantly, and Pit knew that he couldn't think any longer lest she began to suspect things.

"Ah, sorry...I'm Pi-atrick...Smith." _There has _got _to be a Smith family here somewhere, otherwise I'm screwed, _Pit thought desperately. _And there has GOT to be a Patrick. Please. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase._

Dolores Umbridge eyed him suspiciously. "I will make sure to check that, Mr. Smith," She commented suspiciously, making yet another note on her clipboard. "Your attire alone has narrowly breached Code One Hundred and Two. I _would_ have escorted you back to your living space, but I have _very _important tasks that I must finish. As you know, the Muggle-borns have been poisoning our carefully constructed Wizarding society for generations upon generations. This, of course, will not be tolerated in a magically active place such as _this_." She swept her arms around in a full circle for emphasis, indicating the area around them. "I would not advise for you to make contact with any of these so-called Muggle-borns, as they have diluted our magical history with their own common taint. Which brings me back to your…less-than-desirable clothing." Dolores Umbridge scrutinized Pit's attire again with thinly-veiled disgust. "Do take care not to dress in _Muggle _costumes, whatever the reason may be. We of the Ministry will _not, _I repeat, _not, _tolerate such behavior. Now, be off; I must attend to my own matters." She shot a last, sugarcoated smile at the 'angel' standing in front of her before striding off, aiming suspicious backwards glances over her shoulder as she continued on her way. The last thing Pit saw before she disappeared was the strange locket that had been dangling from her neck.

Pit released a breath of air that he hadn't realized that he had been holding and his heartbeat instantly began to slow.

Only then did Pit realize that he had been breathing shallowly the entire time. Allowing himself to respire properly again, Pit carefully inhaled and exhaled the warm air, making sure not to breathe in and out too quickly. The constraint that he had not noticed settle on his chest had gone entirely; he would have never noticed anything out of the ordinary otherwise. To be honest, Pit had merely passed it off as anxiety earlier, but now the brunette teen could feel clear traces of darkness that both resembled and did not resemble the monsters that he had fought in the Smash world and in the Underworld. The new aura was sinister, far superior to the sheer malevolence that the monsters had radiated. It was even stronger than Hades, and instilled a strong sense of danger in Pit's mind.

Now Pit couldn't help but wonder, as he strode back toward the forested area that he had occupied earlier. _Why _was he feeling this way?

Was it because of the traces of darkness that he had felt when he first arrived in this unfamiliar world?

Was it because of the _creatures_?

Or was he simply going senile?

Pit shook his head and decided not to think about the insoluble problem doing its best to plague his mind. Taking out the rumpled robes that he had somehow managed to fit into his toga without arousing too much awareness, Pit looked at them with slight amusement. What he had mistaken for a glittery shade of gray was actually some kind of dazzling silvery tone.

_Might as well…_Pit thought with a sigh.

Stomping over to the patch of mud that he had found infested with weird slimy things earlier, Pit unceremoniously dunked the bright silver robes in and withdrew them, satisfied when he found them a sufficient shade of darker gray. Folding his wings neatly, Pit slipped them onto his person and buttoned every button that he could find up, covering all traces of his ripped clothing. Although the mud had managed to get inside the robes, Pit didn't really care. He'd get the black robes that Hagrid had mentioned using these robes.

When he was finished, Pit twisted his head to look at his wings. All that he could see was a large bulge that could be mistaken as part of his body.

Finally satisfied for the first time in this world, Pit skipped out of the trees, smiled, and began to explore.

**A/N Dear lord, was that a bad ending. And have I got a bunch of the most convoluted excuses for you all. And because they're so convoluted, I'm not even going to bother explaining myself.**

**I'll just hope that this longer chapter will make up for it. Maybe. It's the longest chapter I've ever typed in my life.**

**I feel like saying R&amp;R would be stupid.**

**Well, some of the other Brawl characters will begin to show up in the next chapter, so continue voting on the poll. **

**Replies:**

**Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66: Thank you for the input ^-^ **


End file.
